Underneath the Mask
by Meowmeowmerida
Summary: Naruto finds an underground tunnel system while being chased by a mob and stumbles on an old temple where he finds someone to take him on as a student.


**Underneath the Mask**

 **Prologue**

3rd Person Limited Pov

Naruto Uzumaki stood on top of the Hokage Monument. He didn't look like his usual self. His hair was reddish; he had a different eye color. His whisker marks were highlighted in red. He was also taller and dressed in darker clothes.

Few knew of his true form and he thought back to when this came about.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki was running for his life. Unfortunately that wasn't a strange occurrence for the young blonde. He was in woods and he had no idea where the mob was. His exhausted body heard the yells of the mob from, seemingly, all around him.**_

 _ **Then he fell.**_

 _ **CRACK!**_

 _ **Apparently there was a tunnel underneath this part of the forest and the wood hiding it from the world was rotten and Naruto's body weight along with his force from running caused it to fall in with the child in it. Naruto didn't scream, he knew better than to pass up a hiding spot at this point in his life.**_

 _ **Most children would be terrified and crying but Naruto knew better. He waited until he heard their footsteps and voices abate before standing up. He figured out quickly that he wasn't about to go out the way he came in.**_

 _ **So he walked a little ways until he couldn't see the light and waited until his eyes adjusted to the lack of light he walked down the winding hallways. Until he came to a door with the spiral he had seen around the village on it. He put his hand on it and winced when he stained the beautiful paint with his blood. However then the spiral glowed with kanji in its swirl along the way, and the door opened eerily scaring the little boy.**_

" _ **Hello!" He called into the room as he stepped inside the room cautiously but he was extremely curious as well. The torches lining the walls immediately lit up temporarily blinding the poor child. When he could see he said. "Wow this is amazing!"**_

" _ **I would think it would be," an amused feminine voice said. "Now who are you boy?"**_

 _ **Naruto looks up and sees a beautiful woman. She looked to be in her mid-twenties with a stern look on her face and her hair was in two buns. She had a purple diamond on her forehead and a severe look in her dark purple eyes. She was also wearing a kimono that had a green obi and green under kimono. However the most eccentric part of her was the crown type head adornment and papers with kanji and symbols on them. She looked like she was some princess from another era. Naruto made an assumption.**_

" _ **I'm sorry that I intruded on your temple Ameratsu-sama!" The blonde bowed towards the woman. She laughed at the young boy who now peaked passed his pressed hands.**_

" _ **Ameratsu-sama? I have never been called that. I am no goddess this is a part of my soul I sealed away with some of my chakra."**_

" _ **You're a ninja? Or are you a ghost? You're a ninja ghost?!"**_

" _ **That is about right. However, I'm more of a hologram with part of a ghost in it."**_

" _ **Hologram? What's that?"**_

" _ **A picture that can move, and looks like it's real."**_

" _ **Oh, cool!"**_

" _ **Who are you?" The woman asked the young boy.**_

" _ **Naruto Uzumaki, 'attebayo!"**_

" _ **Uzumaki? Are you Kushina's son?"**_

" _ **Wait, is she an Uzumaki? Are there more? Do I have a clan?"**_

" _ **Had a clan, the Uzumaki's were destroyed after Kushina arrived in Konoha. However, the only way you could have gotten in here would be if you were part Senju."**_

" _ **What does that mean?" The woman gave the child a look and said.**_

" _ **Follow me, there is something that I have that can show you who you are."**_

" _ **Okay, what's your name though?"**_

" _ **Mito Uzumaki, now come."**_

 _ **The young boy quietly followed the woman to another room with a large decorative looking kanji on the floor. Mito directed him to the middle of it.**_

" _ **Now, you need to cut yourself and spread some blood on this because it analyzes it, so the seal can show who your parents and grandparents are."**_

 _ **Naruto does just that and four holograms appear. One was a woman who had a similar face shape next to someone Naruto recognized as the Yondaime hokage. The other two he didn't recognize at all. One woman with light colored hair in pigtails and a voluptuous body and a diamond on her forehead, and the other with long hair and a kind face that was similar to the Yondaime's.**_

" _ **So you are Kushina's son, and who is man?"**_

" _ **The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, but that's impossible! He's a hero! He died saving us from the Kyuubi! Why would everyone hate me!?" Mito watched as some red chakra went off of the boy.**_

" _ **Because you carry my burden, come child we have much to discuss."**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Naruto was drawn out of his musing by the only other person to know his secret. Hyuuga Hinata another person to have been rejected by her family and the majority of society. Well they would if they knew of what she does at night.

"You know if you flashback so much you might flashback in battle and get killed."

"Good evening Hinata, and I'm just remembering how my life got to this point."

"When you met Mito?"

"Hai, kami-sama… I was so messed up."

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Your grandmother is Tsunade, is she still alive?"**_

" _ **I don't know, I've never met her."**_

" _ **Hm, she said something about a child, but I she said they died. That must have been Minato and she thought he died so I doubt she knows you exist and she's probably drinking her life away."**_

" _ **Would she like me?"**_

" _ **Yes, you look her little brother Nawaki."**_

" _ **Can I visit him?"**_

" _ **Not for a long while, I would rather you hold off on dying until you are old and grey."**_

" _ **Oh, I was kind of excited to see someone."**_

" _ **I know but I'm family as well, I'm Tsunade's grandmother. So that makes you my great-great grandson."**_

" _ **Cool! So can I live here?"**_

" _ **I'm not real in the physical plane Naruto-chan, and this is a temple. However, I can teach you how to survive and be a good ninja. Also welcome to the original Konoha, it was underground before my husband decided it would be a better idea to be out in the open."**_

" _ **Awesome! When do we start?"**_

" _ **Soon, let me scan you for injuries or seals."**_

" _ **Hai!" Mito activated some more of the kanji on the floor and Naruto lit up like a hipster café's fairy lights at night.**_

" _ **This isn't good."**_

" _ **Why do I have so many seals on me?"**_

" _ **Obviously someone wants you dumb and weak. I'm going to guess that it's the councilors, most likely Hiruzen's teammates. My brother in law wasted his time on those three."**_

" _ **Hiruzen? Who is Hiruzen?"**_

" _ **The Sandaime Hokage, and it's no wonder you are having such a hard time. That man agreed to leave our clan to die because the daimyo wanted it so."**_

" _ **But Sandaime-jiji's nice!"**_

" _ **He is a nice man, but what he did was unforgiveable. When the last war broke out our clan cried for help from our sister village, but the fire daimyo saw a chance to wipe out his much richer competition the daimyos of Uzio. The Sandaime agreed to not help our clan in our time of need, traitors. We helped their village exist, and they paid us back by helping our enemies destroy us."**_

 _ **Naruto was left questioning everything; he had no idea that the Sandaime could do such a thing. However, this person was his family and she was even older than the Sandaime.**_

" _ **What now?"**_

" _ **I need to make sure that you can be safe. So first thing is getting these seals off, then training you to be stronger than Hashirama, and then getting you to Uzio when the time is right."**_

 _ **Naruto was laid down by Mito and closed his eyes and heard.**_

" _ **Uzumaki Fuin: Seal Destruction."**_

 _ **Naruto 's world went black for a few seconds before he woke up confused and disheveled.**_

" _ **What happened?"**_

" _ **You've been asleep for an hour now. You also look a lot different which isn't that strange for the amount of seals that were placed on you. Come look."**_

 _ **Naruto sat up and stood shakily and he finds that he's taller than he was when he went to lay down. Mito directed him towards a mirror what he found shocked him.**_

 _ **The seals did a surprising amount of damage to him. They inhibited some of his mental capabilities, and hid his true self. He was taller, but skinnier than he had been. He was also a little paler that showed his whisker marks which were surrounded by red. His eyes were indigo, and his hair had red in it especially on the tips.**_

" _ **Wow, I look different. Why is my hair red? Why do I have red marks over my whiskers?"**_

" _ **The red hair is your Uzumaki showing, and the red marks in your Senju side. You most likely have the mokouton."**_

" _ **What's that?"**_

" _ **Hashirama's kekkai genkai."**_

" _ **What's a kekkai genkai?"**_

" _ **A special skill or set of Justus that can only be passed down through family because no one else could do it, the mokouton means you can control wood."**_

" _ **Cool! That's awesome!" His excitement caused his chakra chains to activate. "Ah, what are these!"**_

" _ **Chakra chains, this is an Uzumaki kekkai genkai."**_

" _ **Cool! But what do I do?"**_

" _ **I guess this is a good as time as ever to start your training. Now come let's find you a room, we start bright an early tomorrow."**_

" _ **Hai Mito-sensei!"**_

 _ **The woman smiles at the boy.**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

That was the day the Naruto Uzumaki-Senju was born.


End file.
